


In the Morning

by pkgamgam



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Lio POV, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkgamgam/pseuds/pkgamgam
Summary: The lights in the bar were low and it made your eyes shine like stars.





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Promare yet so this was written with my limited amount of information - that information being my love for liogalo

I picked up my glass from the table and took a quick sip. It burned all the way down and made me clench my throat, but I wouldn't have it any other way. It was bitter, unwelcoming, and my body wanted nothing to do with it. ...well, too bad. 

You were sitting next to me and I couldn't help the feeling of my heart fluttering in my chest at the sight of your profile. Your jaw, your neck, your collar bone...god, I couldn't fight the urge to kiss you then and there. You glanced over my way and smiled - and with the slow blink of your eyes, I leaned forward in my seat towards you and pushed your drink away a bit with my finger. A slow, drawn-out motion, but I felt your eyes linger on my every move. 

"...Lio, how you holding up?" Fuck, don't say my name like that, reverbing deep in your chest and full of liquor. I shook my head at him and flashed a small smile. 

"Doing...great." 

"Good." 

The lights in the bar were low and it made your eyes shine like stars. The rational part of my brain told me to sit back in my seat and take another sip (or a chug, at this rate) of my drink, but the irrational beast in me told me 'fuck it, just go for it'. So I did. Because no one ever got anywhere by being safe. 

I kissed him then and there, the neon bar signs illuminating us both in pink and blue. You kissed me back, your hand slowly cupping the curve of my neck and I melted into your embrace. 

Our mouths both tasted like stale weed from earlier in the day when we tried to forget the past, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

We pulled away and locked eyes and I let out a soft huff. You kept your hand behind my neck and laughed and leaned your forehead against mine. 

Maybe we'll both remember in the morning.


End file.
